Polyolefins have limited use in engineering applications due to the tradeoff between toughness and stiffness. For example, polyethylene is widely regarded as being relatively tough, but low in stiffness. Polypropylene generally displays the opposite trend, i.e., is relatively stiff, but low in toughness.
Several well known polypropylene compositions have been introduced which address toughness. For example, it is known to increase the toughness of polypropylene by adding rubber particles, either in-reactor resulting in impact copolymers, or through post-reactor blending. However, while toughness is improved, the stiffness is considerably reduced using this approach.
Glass reinforced polypropylene compositions have been introduced to improve stiffness. However, the glass fibers have a tendency to break in typical injection molding equipment, resulting in reduced toughness and stiffness. In addition, glass reinforced products have a tendency to warp after injection molding
Another known method of improving physical properties of polyolefins is organic fiber reinforcement. For example, EP Patent Application 0397881, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition produced by melt-mixing 100 parts by weight of a polypropylene resin and 10 to 100 parts by weight of polyester fibers having a fiber diameter of 1 to 10 deniers, a fiber length of 0.5 to 50 mm and a fiber strength of 5 to 13 g/d, and then molding the resulting mixture. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,424 to Gray, Jr. et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition including a polymer, such as polypropylene, and uniformly dispersed therein at least about 10% by weight of the composition staple length fiber, the fiber being of man-made polymers, such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) or poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate).
Fiber reinforced polypropylene compositions are also disclosed in PCT Publication WO02/053629, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, WO02/053629 discloses a polymeric compound, comprising a thermoplastic matrix having a high flow during melt processing and polymeric fibers having lengths of from 0.1 mm to 50 mm. The polymeric compound comprises between 0.5 wt % and 10 wt % of a lubricant.
Various modifications to organic fiber reinforced polypropylene compositions are also known. For example, polyolefins modified with maleic anhydride or acrylic acid have been used as the matrix component to improve the interface strength between the synthetic organic fiber and the polyolefin, which was thought to enhance the mechanical properties of the molded product made therefrom.
Other background references include PCT Publication WO90/05164; EP Patent Application 0669372; U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,342 to Kadowaki et al.; EP Patent Application 1075918; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,891 to Yasukawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,892 to Yasukawa et al.; and EP Patent 0232522, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A need exists of an improved polypropylene based fiber composite that yields a combination of improved impact resistance/toughness, and stiffness for use in molded articles at favorable raw material and manufacturing costs. In addition, the polypropylene-fiber compositions when formed into molded articles will ideally not splinter after subjected to break through drop weight impact testing.